The development in an area of so called self-healing materials has paved a way to implement further solutions in the area. The self-healing materials are a class of smart materials that have a structurally incorporated ability to repair damage developed in the material in one way or another. Some self-healing materials, known as non-autonomic extrinsic self-healing materials, are such that in order to initiate a repair process an external triggering shall be provided to the material. The external triggering may e.g. be a provision of additional light, heat, laser beam, radiation or electricity to the material element. A non-limiting example of a non-autonomic extrinsic self-healing material is polymeric nanoparticles.
In case that a structure, i.e. an object, is manufactured from multiple non-autonomic extrinsic self-healing materials it is necessary to manage and control an initiation and operation of the repair process. Hence, there is need to develop solution by means of which it is possible to control the repair process of said self-healing materials in an optimal manner.